White Flowers
by Diva R.S
Summary: Renji's life takes a strange turn when he runs into another shinigami on a rainy night. RenjxOC some IchixRuki Rated subject to change
1. Where do Broken Hearts Go?

White Flowers  
By Yumeko Sama

Renji's life takes a strange turn for both the better and the worse.

If it seems like this story is not following the cannon storyline, that's because it isn't! This is a totally AU storyline idea I had while reading of all things Law and Order SVU Fics. This AU story ignores the rest of the series after the Soul Society arc however acknowledges some character development. Also there will be some rather explicit chapters through the story and in fact should not be read by anyone under

I don't own Bleach, just Shiori Mizuhana.

* * *

Chapter 1: Where do Broken Hearts Go?

"I kinda knew she felt that way for him but I did not want to believe it," Renji thought to himself as he stared up at the ceiling of the spare room in Urahara's shop.

"Sorry to hear about Rukia choosing Ichigo over you, but moping won't help your mood" Yourichi commented from the half open shoji. "By the way if Kisuke catches you moping you know he's going to make you clean the whole store...by yourself."

With a groan, Renji sat up and cast a deadpan look to the ex shinigami currently in cat form. "If that's the case, then I think I'll go for a walk."

Yourichi shrugged in a cat-like manner and casually strolled towards the open window. "Suit yourself, but don't stay out too late, Kisuke has been locking the doors at night since he caught that weirdo trying to break in last month."

"Whatever," Renji mumbled as he left the small room above the store and headed out into the cool spring evening. A scowl crossed his face as his eyes fell upon the numerous couples walking hand in hand or in some cases arm in arm as he walked through the small city.

Unconsciously he found himself back at the park standing in the exact place where he earlier witnessed a heart breaking scene.

oOooOooOo

_Earlier that day:_

_Triumphant the three shinigami stood after having successfully defeating a small group of Hollows Renji cradled his wounded left arm scowling at orange haired youth who currently was flashing a "shit eating" grin. _

"_That was too easy" Kurosaki Ichigo sighed. "Though I am glad it didn't take too long"_

"_I'll agree with that." Renji shook his head at Ichigo's nonchalant attitude and sighed. "Hey, I'm going to head back to Urahara's place and get this cleaned up," he gestured to the gash on his left forearm. _

"_Okay, take it easy," Rukia smiled and waived at her childhood friend. _

_As the crimson haired shinigami walked away he failed to notice that his cell phone had fallen from the folds of his robes. He patted the usual pockets he kept the phone in and grumbled when he could not find it. "Must have dropped it back at the park," he sighed annoyed and headed back. Mindful of his injured arm, Renji searched the park retracing his steps. _

"_Found You!" he triumphantly exclaimed recovering the small device concealed within a bush. As he stood up he caught sight of the most heart breaking scene before him. Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia locked within a passionate embrace. An embrace only shared by intimate lovers. _

"_I'm seeing things." he murmured to himself as he silently backpedaled away from the scene before him. "Rukia doesn't love him, she loves me, right?"_

oOooOooOo

After several hours of aimless walking, Renji found himself reclining on the grassy river bank gazing up at the cloudy night sky, his mind still lingering on Rukia and Ichigo. He glanced at the gash in his arm he barely managed to bandage at Urahara's place then back up at the sky.

"Things couldn't get any worse," he mumbled softly to himself as the injured limb fell back to his side. Before he could release another sigh of annoyance, a fat drop of rain landed square in the middle of his forehead.

"Of course," he groused as the sky opened up and the rain poured down in buckets

"You'll catch your death if you stay out in this weather" a feminine voice called from the top of the embankment.

Renji sat up and looked behind him for the source of the voice to find a rather short but slim woman with warm mocha brown skin dressed in a kimono. "I'll be fine." he grumbled turning his back to the woman.

The brown skinned woman sighed and carefully walked down the slippery embankment and sat down next to Renji holding her umbrella over his already soaked form. "Shinigami or not, you can still catch pneumonia in this weather."

Shock took over his body as he turned and looked directly at the woman next to him. "How do you know that I am a shinigami." he demanded.

The woman smiled and winked a lavender eye at Renji. "It takes one to know one," she replied. Gracefully she stood still holding the umbrella in a position to keep herself and Renji relatively dry. As she took a step up the slippery embankment, the brown skinned woman slipped and landed face first on the wet grass and loosing her grip on the umbrella handle.

Quickly, Renji reached out and caught her umbrella before the wind could blow it away and fought hard not to laugh at the sour expression on her face. "Are you okay...uh..."

"Shiori. Mizuhana Shiori and yes I'm fine." She slowly pushed herself to her feet again carefully taking a step. "I don't know about you, but I could use a nice warm cup of ginger tea." She took a few steps up the embankment then looked over her shoulder. "You coming or not?"

Curosity and the promise of warm tea, and hopefully a warm meal, urged the crimson haired shinigami to join Shiori back up on the main street as she made her way home.

* * *

Like it? Love it? Loathe it? Review it!!! 


	2. At Night the Stars Shine

Thank you Kindly for your reviews. Without them I would not have the inspiration to continue

Sorry, I Don't own Bleach. I just own Shiori Mizuhana

* * *

Chapter 2: At Night the Stars shine

"Is that Renji?" Orihime questioned as he observed Renji walk past her apartment. "I'll call and see." She was about to open her window and call out to invite him in but Ishida stopped her.

"I think that is him, but it looks like he is with someone"

Orihime looked again and blinked with a blush and giggle. "Yeah he is, I'll ask Kurosaki kun about it tomorrow"

Ishida walked up behind Orihime and wrapped a arm around her waist and kissed the back of her neck catching the orange haired girl by surprise. "Stop thinking about Abari-san and Kurosaki-san right now."

oOooOooOo

Their walk was long and quiet, but she didn't mind it at all as they arrived at the building she called home. While it had two bedrooms and a full bathroom, Shiori's apartment could easily be considered cozy.

Discarding the soggy umbrella by the front door, She stepped into the apartment gesturing to Renji that it was okay for him to enter. "Make yourself comfortable." Shiori sighed as she kicked off her zori then put on her house slippers. She watched as Renji removed his own shoes and then sat at the low dining table.

"So Mizuhana san..."

"Please we may be strangers but no need to be so damn formal. You know it is not in your character to be so formal, Abari Renji."

A crimson eyebrow raised in shock as he became more alert and cautious. "How did you know I am a Shinigami and how do you know my name." he demanded to know.

Shiori turned her back towards Renji as she fiddled around with the kettle filling it with water. "I told you it takes one to know one," replied cryptically. "You're soaked and getting my cushion wet."

"That's not important right now."

"It is when I have to sit there too!" Shiori put the kettle on the stove then disappeared into one of the rooms returning a couple of minuets later with a towel and some dry clothes. "Bathroom is the first door on the left."

Renji growled and placed the items on the table and looked directly at Shiori. "Who are you really and how do you know who I am?"

"Look, you can trust me, I am not going to hurt your or anything, right now go change out of those wet clothes...if you don't trust me, I'll join you."

A deep blush washed over his face almost matching his hair at her statement. "That won't be necessary. I'll be out in twenty minuets."

Shiori smiled brightly mentally complimenting herself for getting Renji into the bath. "On my honor I promise to answer all your questions after you've taken a bath."

With a nod, Renji disappeared into the bathroom. Shiori sighed softly and glanced out the window smiling to see the that it had stopped raining and the clouds were gone revealing a starry sky. She slid open the sliding glass door and stepped out on the terrace and lost herself in thought.

oOooOo

"So, tell me who in the hell are you and how do you know what you know?" Renji spoke up from the open patio door dressed in clean dry t shirt and track pants Shiori gave him.

"I already told you, my name is Mizuhana Shiori." she sighed softly still staring out at the now starry night sky. "But you can call me Shiori." the tone of her voice was much softer almost sadder than before. "I know you don't remember, but we at one time both served on the eleventh division. Then again no one really noticed me which was fine. It made my transfer to the fourth easier."

"You're a shinigami as well?" Renji questioned with a raised eyebrow. "You're right I don't ever remember seeing you around. Does Unohana Taichou know you're still here?"

Shiori turned and looked directly at Renji, her eyes filled with unshed tears but a smile on her face. "I resigned my position after an incident." she simply replied before walking past Renji into the apartment to make tea. Before she was through the doorway, she noticed the sloppy bloody bandage on Renji's arm and gingerly pulled him back inside with her.

"What happened?" they both asked at the same time. Shiori blushed and didn't look at Renji directly. "I'll clean this up for you," she sighed softly.

"I was fighting a Hollow and the bastard got a hit on me because I was looking out for someone else." Renji spoke up as he sat back down at the table.

Shiori listened as Renji went into detail about the battle while she retrieved her first aid kit and proceeded to clean and put a clean dressing on the wound. "The guys from the eleventh always gave me shit about different things when they did notice I was around. Then one night a couple of the guys got drunk, I was the only woman in proximity... You figure out the rest."

Renji looked at her a little worried now. "Why didn't you report them instead of quitting?"

"Look, it doesn't matter, what's done is done." Shiori sighed softly retreating to the kitchen making the tea. "Are you hungry?"

Renji was about to say no, but his stomach growled loudly in protest before he could say anything. Shiori raised an eyebrow and looked back at him. "I'll make something for us to eat." she smiled slightly.

While she was cooking, Renji looked around for the first time actually taking in his surroundings. Currently he sat at the dining table which was a traditional low table. A light breeze blew through the open sliding glass door. Minus a few wall scrolls and a large television the apartment bared little personalization.

"Here ya go," she sighed softly and put a plate full of rice and curry in front of Renji. "Don't worry I didn't poison it or anything." she teased as she took a bite of her own dish. "Your clothes should be dry shortly" she sighs softly making small talk.

Renji glanced around the apartment again, this time his eyes falling on a clock sitting on top of the television. "Shit, um...I really hate asking this since we just met but...er, do you mind if I stay the night?"

Shiori blinked surprised at the fact Renji would be so bold as to ask to stay at her house so soon. "Um, sure if it is a good reason." After explaining his current living situation she sighed softly and rose from the table disappearing into the second unused bedroom and set up the futon for him. "Fine you can stay tonight."

Renji smiled and nodded and thanks in gratitude.

oOo oOo

The next morning:

"Oi where's the freeloader?" Jinta questioned as he sat at the breakfast table accepting the bowl of rice from Tessai.

"Yes, where is Abari-kun," Urahara wondered casually. "I haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon."

"Well last thing I remember he was going out on a call," Tessai replied.

"Yourichi san said she saw Renji early yesterday evening and that he said he was going for a walk,"Ururu spoke quietly.

Urahara placed his hand on his chin and thought for a moment. "Do you think he went to Kurosaki-kun's house?"

"Probably" Yourichi answered as she entered the room. "I'll go call him and find out."

oOo oOo

Ichigo checked around his room once more assuring himself he had all his books and homework for school. Considering that Rukia had already left, he found himself rushing so he could catch up to the short female shinigami before she could think of some way to verbally assault him. Just as he was about to leave, his phone rang.

"This better be important!" he snapped mildly annoyed.

"_Oh is that any way to talk to me Kurosaki kun?"_ Yourichi teased over the phone.

"I've got to get to class, so make it quick Yourichi San."

Yourichi sighed mildly annoyed that Ichigo wasn't playing along. _"Okay okay, calm down. We were just wondering if you have Renji since yesterday."_

Ichigo raised an eyebrow concerned. "Not since we beat that small group of Hollows yesterday evening. He said that he was going back to Sandal Hat's place to take care of a cut on his arm. Look Renji's a big boy and can take care of himself so stop worrying." Ichigo hung up the phone now concerned over the whereabouts of the crimson haired shinagami.

OoOooOo

Shiori yawned and glanced out the window then at her alarm clock. "8:15" she murmured before flopping back down on the fluffy futon. "8:15...8:15 OH Crap! I'm going to be late for work!" she cried out as she leapt to her feet and dashed into the bathroom to shower and dress. Emerging twenty minuets later dressed in a sky blue dress, Shiori quickly took care of a few tasks which included writing a brief note for Renji and making him a light breakfast, Shiori left grabbed her purse and left for work.

OoO

Renji awoke to the sound of a slamming door. He glanced around his surroundings for a moment forgetting where he was considering the odd dream he had. He sat up on the futon finally remembering that he was not at Urahara's shop but Shiori's apartment.

He got up and neatly folded and put away the futon then ventured out into the main room of the apartment. He glanced around spotting the note on the table:

_Renji,_

_Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up, I had to go or else I would have been late for work, I left you the spare key so when you left you could lock up. I also made breakfast for you, it's on the counter. As an apology for being such a rude hostess, I'll treat you to lunch this afternoon, Meet me at the park at noon_

_Shiori_

Renji raised an eyebrow at the letter as he read it once more to make sure he read correctly then looked at the spare key on the table. "Is this considered a date?" he questioned himself. "Nah" he shook his head figuring it was not a date since he didn't ask her out.

After finding his clothes clean and neatly folded on the dryer, Renji ate the light breakfast left for him and then headed out.

TCB...

* * *

I love you all, your reviews keep me going so keep them coming 


	3. A Moment in the Sun

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Bleach. I just own Shiori Mizuhana

* * *

Chapter 3: A Moment in the Sun

Shiori beamed proudly as she left the store carrying a large plastic bag full of food. Happily she hummed along to the song playing on her Ipod not paying much attention to her surroundings. She was so distracted, that she failed to notice the figure standing on the corner waiting to cross the street and bumped into him dropping her bag.

"Excuse me, sorry" she quickly apologized. She took a good look at the person she collided with and blinked seeing a familiar crimson ponytail. "Renji?"

Renji glanced around behind him to see who ran into him and called his name and blinked surprised to see Shiori behind him. Quickly he knelt to help her pick up the items that spilled from the bag. "I was just on my way to the park to wait for you."

"Really, so was I. Honestly, I didn't think you'd show," she admitted. "How about we go to the park and have lunch?" she suggested.

oOo

"I can't believe we got an early dismissal today," Tatsuki sighed mildly annoyed as she walked with Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, and Ishida. "What's worse, the school will be closed for the next week!"

"Well how was I supposed to know that you weren't supposed to mix those particular chemicals together?" Rukia sighed as she walked alongside Ichigo. "All the better to catch up on reading I say."

"Maybe we can all take a trip to the ocean or maybe a hot spring!" Orihime bubbled happily. "And we can take our time too since school will be closed for a week.

Ishida inwardly smiled picturing Orihime in a bathing suit all the while maintaining his cool facade. "That sounds like a good idea. What do you think Kurosaki?"

Ichigo continued walking, his mind still lamenting on Yourichi's call earlier in the day. So preoccupied he failed to hear the conversation between the friends as well as Rukia calling his name.

"OI ICHIGO!" Rukia punched the orange haired boy in the arm. "Pay attention!"

"What is it!" Ichigo snapped at Rukia.

"What's going on with you, you have been out of it all day today." Tatsuki piped in.

Ichigo sighed and rubbed his arm where Rukia punched him. "Well, I got a call from Yourichi this morning asking me if I'd seen Renji since yesterday. Apparently he left Sandal Hat's place last night to go for a walk and hasn't been back."

"Oh Ishida and I saw him last night as he walked past my place," Orihime spoke up. "He was walking with a girl."

"Isn't that Abari-san over there?" Ishida pointed to the crimson haired shinigami sitting next to Shiori sitting under a tree talking.

Ichigo looked in the direction Ishida pointed and growled. "That asshole!" he snapped and headed over to Renji.

oOooOo

"Shiori, can I ask you something?" Renji asked as he finished up his lunch and put his garbage in the plastic bag.

"Sure you can ask me anything. That does not mean I'll answer it," she replied in a nonchalant tone. Shiori hugged her knees close to her chest mindful of her dress and sighed softly as she looked at the sunny sky through the canopy of the tree they sat under.

"Truthfully why did you leave? I mean transferring is one thing but something you said does not make sense."

She rested her chin on her knees and looked directly at Renji, her loose wisps of her onyx hair lightly brushed her cheek. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You were never in the fourth division, you still have a zanpakuto, and last night while you were standing on your terrace I could sense you reatsu. You haven't been here long have you."

Shiori smiled softly as a beam of sunlight poked through the canopy of leaves warming her shoulders. "You really want to know the truth.? Well here it is," she sighed softly. "Your right, I wasn't apart of the fourth. I was and always have been a member of the eleventh. At least up until I quit. The part about the drunk guys assaulting me is true. But the part about me reporting them didn't happen. They threatened to kill me if I said anything and I was so low on the totem pole that I felt no one would believe me. And then one day while out on a mission I lost my nerve and a Hollow got a good hit in on me. Unohana Taichou said I should be lucky I'm alive let alone can walk."

Renji looked at her intensely as she told her story and was about to ask a question but before he could open his mouth...

**WAM!!!**

Ichigo landed a kick on the back of Renji's head. "Oi!!! Where in the hell have you been? Everyone at Sandal Hat's place have been wondering where you were."

Renji quickly leapt to his feet and glared murderously at the orange haired teen. "What in the hell is your problem Ichigo!"

"Baka, you had some of us worried about where you disappeared off to last night."

Without thinking, Renji punched Ichigo square in the jaw. "Baka did anyone think of calling my cellphone?" he snapped.

Having developed a fear of violent confrontations, Shiori quickly leapt to her feet and ran from the the two dueling figures. So driven by her anexity, she failed to notice a car rounding the corner until it was too late.

**Scrrech BANG!**

"What the hell?" Ichigo looked around and saw a car on the street and the driver get out and run to the front.

Orihime looked around and realized the girl that Renji was talking to was missing. "Hey where did that girl go?"

"What girl?" Tatsuki asked. She was so preoccupied with Renji and Ichigo's interactions that she failed to notice anyone else outside of their small group.

Renji was first to jog towards the sound of the disturbance. He broke into a full run when the scene came into his vision. "Shiori!" he called out as he ran up to the unconscious woman laying in front of the car.

"I'm sorry I'm Sorry I did not see her!" the driver cried out panicked.

Shiori groaned softly as she regained consciousness and shakily she sat up looking around. Much to the surprise of Renji and the others watching, She latched on to the crimson haired shinigami. "I hate fighting and violence" she sighed softly against his chest. "I can't stand it anymore."

"Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" he asked.

"Just my leg, I'm sure I'll be okay," she smiled softly pushing herself out of his arms and to her feet. She put a little weight on her injured leg and nearly fell. Expecting to land on either the car or the road, she found herself in a warm muscular arm. Once again she glanced up and directly into Renji's eyes as a warm blush spread across her cheeks. "Thank you Renji-san."

"Okay if you two lovebirds are finished flirting I think we should get your girlfriend to the clinic so my dad can check her out," Ichigo grumbled after talking to the driver of the car.

Renji blushed lightly and looked around to indeed see it was just himself, Ichigo, Shiori and Rukia. "Where'd everyone else go?"

"Tatsuki has a karate tournament to get ready for and Ishida and Orihime had other plans and left." Rukia replied.

"You're right," Renji agreed with Ichigo and scooped Shiori up into his arms bridal style carrying her to the Kurosaki Clinic.

oOooOooOo

"IIIICCCHHHHIIIIIGGGGOOOOOO!!!" Isshin bellowed as he charged towards his son.

"Not again," Rukia sighed softly as she stepped aside.

Ichigo sighed annoyed and braced himself catching his father's attack and deflecting it. "Not now old man. Got a patient for ya," Ichigo gestured to the girl in Renji's arms.

Isshin looked at the girl. "What happened?"

"She got hit by a car Kurosaki-sempai," Renji replied. "She said just her leg hurts and she can't stand on it."

Switching to doctor mode quickly, Isshin took a primarily glimpse at Shiori's leg seeing a large bruise forming, some swelling and her ankle twisting in an unnatural position. "Looks like it's sprained. Yuzu-chan can you show them to exam room three?"

Yuzu, who was helping out in the clinic as usual did as her father asked.

"So exactly what happened miss...?" Isshin asked as he entered the room.

"Mizuhana, Shiori,"she blushed embarrassed. "Well, I was running across the street not looking where I was going and was hit by a car rounding the corner. Clumsy me," she laughed nervously.

Isshin assisted by Yuzu examined the bruised leg. "Yeah it's a sprain which actually is good, because it will heal faster than a break."

Shiori sighed in relief glad it was not broken.

"Now Mizuhana san, stay off your leg for at least a week and come back next week for a follow up exam. Do you have someone to help you out till then?" Isshin

"No..."

"Yeah, she does." Renji cut in

"Make sure she stays off that ankle for a week and bring her back here next week for a check up." Isshin wrote a prescription for a medicine to help bring down the swelling and handed it to Renji then left the two alone.

Without asking, Renji scooped Shiori up on his back catching the brown skinned girl off guard. "What are you doing?"

"You can't walk home on that ankle so I'll carry you."

"You really don't have to do this Renji. I can easily call a taxi." she weakly protested.

"Will you just shut up and let me do something nice for you?"

With a sigh of registration, Shiori wrapped her arms around his shoulders holding on.

The afternoon had given away to the early evening as the colors of twilight painted the sky with vivid hues of orange, blue, purple and red and the stars slowly made their presence known. Shiori sighed again softly as she rested her head on his shoulder hugging him a little tighter holding on to the crimson haired shinigami. "Thank you, Renji kun," she softly whispered against his ear

A light blush touched his cheeks as he smiled. "You're welcome...Shiori-chan."

TBC?

* * *

sad kitten eyes Please review 


	4. Can't Run Anymore

Author's note: First thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review this fic thus far. I really appreciate it. Anyway to the point of this note...Thanks to Youtube I have been able to see most of the Arrancar arc up to ep.127 and have decided to make a slight change in the storyline a bit. While it is still an AU Renji x OC fanfic, I am going to incorporate some, Not a lot but some action elements. I suck at writing battle scenes but this story can't be all fluff...although this chapter is. I don't want to say too much more for fear of giving away the story

* * *

Chapter 4: Can't Run Anymore 

Renji sighed softly as he left the drug store with Shiori's medicine heading back to her apartment, his mind still processing the events of the past twenty-four plus hours. Discovering the girl he loved from afar loved another, meeting and then getting to know Shiori, and now was temporarily staying with her. 'I'm only staying till her ankle heals' he thought to himself. 'I'm not moving in with the girl, I mean I barely know her so why am I stressing?'

"_Maybe because you are starting to like her?"_a small voice spoke up in the back of his mind.

oOo

Slowly she opened her eyes and found herself starring out the sliding glass door at the starry night sky laying on one of the large lunging cushions in the main room of her apartment. Lavender eyes stared aimlessly at the twinkling stars as she reflected on her life both back in Seireitei and in the living world. She was so deep within her thoughts that she did not hear Renji return. She glanced down at her ankles paying attention to her bandaged right leg and sighed softly.

"Kurosaki-Sempai did say your ankle will be better in a week." Renji spoke up softly as he sat some bags on the low table. He for the first time since entering the apartment turned his full attention to Shiori and inwardly gasped at the vision before him.

Still dressed in the pale blue dress from earlier, She sat by the sliding glass door. The pale light from the moon cast soft glow to her now loose raven hair which hung just below her shoulders. "I um brought back some dinner," he murmured at a loss for words.

Shiori cast one of her reflective smiles to the crimson haired shinigami and moved gingerly to the table. "Renji-kun, why are you suddenly so concerned with my well being? We just formally met yesterday."

"You were wrong when you said no one noticed you when you served on the eleventh. I could see that you were having a hard time and the stronger guys were giving you shit especially when it came to battles. I saw how angry you would get whenever someone pulled a prank on you. I even saw the man you mortally wounded when you thought no one was watching."

Shiori blinked surprised at Renji's revelation and focused her gaze on him directly. "But...you were always training with Madarame Sama to get stronger and then you got promoted to Vice captain of the sixth division..."

"I still took the time to look in on you and make sure you were okay." Without any thought towards his actions, he reached across the table and gently grasped her hand causing her to blush deeply. "I was worried when I heard about you being injured. You may not have known, but I did come visit you while you were recovering."

"That was you? Unohana told me I had a visitor come check on me but she never said who it was. She would just smile."

Shiori lowered her head slightly letting her dark bangs act as a curtain hiding her blushing face while she quietly ate.

"Oi, are you strong enough to step out of your gigai?" Renji asked as he finished his dinner.

"Um I believe so, why do you ask?"

Renji smirked then set to clearing the table cleaning up. Once he finished he stepped into the spare bedroom where he rested his gigai then returned to the main room.

Shiori reached into the neckline of her dress retreating a charm in the shape of a star on a thin silver chain. She smiled softly to herself as she pressed the charm to her heart and her soul leapt out of the artificial body. "I almost forgot how good it felt to be outside of that darn gigai" she sighed softly. Shiori's shinigami robes were the same as all the other shinigami, except around her waist hung a second smaller sash made out of fine purple silk and the top was open slightly to reveal the top of a white tube top beneath her robes. She supressed a gasp of surprise when Renji, for a second time, scooped her up and put her on his back.

"What are you doing!" she cried out softly in surprise instantly latching on to the crimson haired shinigami.

"Well even out of your gigai your ankle is still injured so I figured I'd carry you and no protests this time dammit." Renji said as he slid open the glass door and leapt off the terrace into the cool night air heading back to Tsubakidai Park. She marveled at the beautiful scenery below as they, well Renji, ran from rooftop to rooftop until they arrived at the park. Landing carefully in a clearing, Renji rested Shiori on the grass then joined her.

The two sat in a comfortable silence watching the stars in the sky as they twinkled brightly. "You developed an anxiety about battles after the Hollow nearly killed you back then, didn't you," Renji finally spoke up breaking the silence. "That's why you ran away as well, right?"

Afraid to look directly at Renji, Shiori continued to look at the sky and nod. "Yes. And it is also because of that anxiety I have this busted ankle now."

"You mean when Ichigo and I started arguing earlier today?"

Again Shiori nodded her head slowly. "I get scared. I never used to be like this. I was a rock when it came to a battle...but now..." Shiori's eyes began to shimmer as they filled with tears. The brown skinned shinigami hugged her knees to her chest to try and hide the fact that she was about to start crying. "I don't like being like this...living like a coward..."

Again without thinking of his actions, Renji wrapped an arm around the crying shinigami hugging her close. Much to his surprise, Shiori moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "When you ankle is better, I'll help you defeat your fears," he spoke up after a long silent pause.

oOooOooOo

A week later:

"Well Mizuhana-San, I'd say your ankle is completely healed," Isshin beamed as finished his examination.

Shiori smile brightly as she hopped off the examination table and shook Isshin's hand. "Thank you Kurosaki-Sempai."

Given a clean bill of health, Shiori smiled at Renji eager to get return to her former self. "So Renji-kun, are you still going to help me overcome my fear?" she casually asked as she walked next to the red head.

Renji raised an eyebrow and looked at the brown skinned girl next to him. "Are you sure you're ready to do this so soon?"

Shiori nodded her head and looked at him with a determined expression on her face. "Renji...I don't want to be afraid anymore! I Am Ready."

He looked directly at Shiori's face as found a serious expression.then sighed softly. "Alright, if you are absolutely sure you want to do this, then let's go."

TBC

* * *

Like it Love it then please Review it 


	5. Blazing Hearts, Tempered Minds

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I Just own Shiori and the currently nameless villian and her henchman

* * *

Chapter 5: Blazing Hearts, Tempered Minds

One Month Later...

For a month, Renji and Shiori stayed in the vast training space known as the basement of Urahara's shop. At first her training started out slowly as she could not keep her reatsu stable and kept running when Renji would come at her. But now things were different. She had better control of her zanpakuto and rather than run away, she would stand her ground.

A light grin touched Renji's lips as he recalled the beginning of their training.

oOo

_Earlier that month_

"_Oi, Urahara!" Renji called as he entered the shop with Shiori trailing behind him. _

_Ururu peeked from around the side of the building holding a large box in her hands and walked inside the shop. "Urahara san is not here right now, but Youroichi is."_

_On cue the dark skinned woman appeared with a catlike grin on her face. "What do you want Renji?"_

"_I want to use the training grounds under the shop."_

_Yourichi raised an eyebrow and cast a glance to the brown skinned woman behind Renji grinning. "The training grounds are for training, not for little make out sessions."_

"_I'm serious Yourichi!!" Renji fumed. _

"_Ano...maybe this wasn't a good idea Renji-kun"Shiori timidly spoke up blushing deeply from the comment. _

_Yourichi rolled her eyes at the two. "Geesh I was just joking. Go ahead, no one else is using the space_

_Renji cast a sour look to the ex shinigami then proceeded to lead Shiori to the vast space below the shop. _

_oOo _

"_How are you going to learn to reject your fears if you keep running?" Renji snapped as he charged at her with Zabimaru drawn. "Dodge but don't run and hide!" he yelled as his zanpakuto collided with the large rock she hid behind shattering it. _

_Frightened, Shiori leapt back away from her previous location. She quickly recited an incantation unheard by Renji until it was almost too late. "...Demon arts way of destruction number four" she cried out as a searing bolt of white lightening flew from her right index finger directly at Renji. _

_Renji just managed to move out of the way but the shot still managed to hit the band holding his crimson hair in it's ponytail. _

"_What the hell!" Renji blinked surprised as he glanced behind him to see a large chunk of rock behind him gone. "You didn't tell me you know how to use destruction kido!" He snapped more upset at himself for not being prepared for such an attack. _

_Frightened both by the attack and Renji's reaction, she backed away from him backing into another large rock. "I'm sorry!" she panicked as her reatsu shot up almost to captains level_

_Sensing her reatsu, Renji almost panicked himself and rushed closer to her resting his hands on her shoulders "Shhh, calm down!" _

_However Shiori was in such a state of anxiety, reflexivity fired a mild energy blast at the crimson haired shinigami knocking him backwards. _

"_SHIORI! Calm Down!" Renji barked loudly finally getting through her fear filled haze. _

_Calming her breath and heart rate, she remained pressed close to the rock watching Renji's actions closely. _

"_Perhaps I started a little too fast. Should have started with some meditative exercises," Renji groaned as he pushed himself to his feet. He carefully approached Shiori and slowly pulled her into a light embrace. _

_As Shiori slowly regained her composure, she found herself gently pressed against a warm muscular chest. Timidly she opened her eyes completely and looked up to find herself staring directly into Renji's eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered softly. _

"_I'm not upset with you and your attack. I was expecting you to pull your zanpakuto and attack." He ran her fingers through her loose bound hair to the back of her neck rubbing away the tension there. "Yeah I should have started you with meditation first cause you're tense." _

_Shiori gently brushed her fingers against his cheek then slowly stood on the tips of her toes and lightly touched her lips to his in a chaste kiss. She hung her head slightly, her dark bangs concealing the blush on her cheeks. "Can we start again?" she timidly asked. _

_In a mild state of shock, Renji continued looking directly at her. His hand drifted from the back of her neck to her chin in a solid grasp. Gently he lifted her chin and brushed her long bangs off her face with his other hand so he could look directly into her eyes, loose crimson locks brushed her cheek as he moved in closer claiming her lips in a second kiss. "Of course we can start over," he whispered softly, his breath tickled her lips. _

oOooOooOo

_'All she needed was her confidence back,'_ Renji thought to himself as the two sparred with their zanpakuto. He was proud of himself seeing how much he helped her improve over the month and smiled as he took in the determined expression on her face. "C'mon you can do better than that" he teased egging her on to put more ferocity into her attacks. Though he could see why she was sent to the eleventh division in the first place and it wasn't just the fact she knew how to effectively use destruction kudo or she was almost on level with him in sword skills.

"This better!" she called out as she took a new fighting stance and prepared to attack Renji again. She narrowed her eyes concentrating, analyzing how she felt he would attack. Before Renji even made his first move, Shiori charged towards him her zanpakuto shimmering with delight from the action.

Metal sang with each violent clash a song that one who enjoyed the thrill of battle would find harmonious. The scent of blood and sweat fueled her old spark for her early days on the eleventh division.

However their long drawn out sparring sessions held a different affect on Renji which every night he found himself harder and harder to ignore since the day she kissed him and he returned her kiss. Despite being distracted by his thoughts of the woman in his presence, Renji still managed to counter Shiori's attacks to the point where after so many moves he managed to disarm her.

"You've come a long way since we first got here Shiori-chan" Renji beamed proudly as he released his zanpakuto from his shikai form and sheathed it.

"Thanks Renji-kun" she beamed happily as she too sheathed her zanpakuto. She raised an eyebrow taking in the expression on Renji's face. "Is something wrong?"

Renji couldn't help but stare at Shiori and grin at the sight before him. Her hair hung low to the middle of her back loosely bound at the nape of her neck, lavender eyes shone with a newly sparked fire. "Nah, but I think it is time to head back. I've helped you all I can and I can see you're no longer afraid. What do you plan on doing now?"

The smile disapered from her face replace with a serious expression. "I haven't thought of it, but...I know you're going to head in your own seperate way?" she questioned trying to avoid his gaze.

A serious look appeared on Renji's face as well. He gently grasped her upper arm and pulled her close to his body. "I want..."

"Ahem, if I may inturrupt this touching scene," Urahara inturrupted the two. "But Hitsuguya said he needs to have a word with you Renji and he wants you to meet him at Inoue's apartment."

As the two talked, Shiori silently slipped away. She glanced over her shoulder and with a sad smile mouthed out a thank you to Renji then left the vast training space.

"Wait, where's Shiori!" Renji demanded when he realized she was no longer there.

Urahara frowned slightly, "Right now that's not important. Something serious is about to occur."

Torn between catching up to Shiori and reporting in, Renji sighed and headed off to Inoue's apartment to see what Hitsuguya wanted.

oOooOooOo

Renji raised an eyebrow as he saw not only Hitsuguya there, but also Matsumoto and a couple other shinigami gathered there along with Ichigo, Rukia, and Chad.

"Nice of you to join us Abari," Hitsuguya mumbled in a deadpan tone.

Already in a bit of a bad mood from Urahara inturrupting him while talking to Shiori and then her sudden disappearance, though he already knew where she went, Renji just wanted to get this taken care of. "Cut the antics shorty."

"That's Hitsuguya Taichou to you, Abari. Anyway let's get down to business." The young white haired shinagami captain looked at all assembled. "I just received a communicaiton from General Yamamoto, apparently a new threat has surfaced and if left unchecked it could mean the end of Karakura Town and Seireitei as we know it."

Various exprssions from shocked to furious reflected on the faces of all those gathered in the small apartment. "Well what is this new threat?" Ikkaku Madarame demanded.

"Quiet baldy and just maybe he can get to it?" Ichigo snapped at the bald shinigami.

"Anyway!" Hitsuguya snapped drawing attention back to matters at hand. "As we all know with the council gone all decisions have fallen upon Yamamoto Taichou but it has also left us in a weakend state of defense. "

"You're talking around something, so spit it out!" Ichigo groused slowly getting annoyed.

"A still unidentified group of beings have been trying to access Seireitei from the living world. We are still investigating that is why until this has been settled, we are going to be stationed here." Hitsuguya continued ignoring Ichigo's inturruption.

For a moment the room was filled with a grim silence only broken by Matsumoto's bubbly outburst. "I'm staying here with Orihime Chan!"

"I'd stay at Urahara's place but Renji's already there," Ikkaku sighed not looking forward to staying at Keigo's place again especially when his psycho sister is trying to build a relationship with him.

"Go ahead, I have someplace else to stay," Renji spoke up shocking everyone back into silence.

"Oh is it that girl you took to the clinic after she got hit by that car?" Ichigo grinned wickedly.

"That's none of your business Strawberry Boy!"

Hitsuguya sighed annoyed and closed his eyes massaging his sinuses. "Anyway Keep your eyes open for any unsusal occurances as well as the usual Hollow attacks,"he sighed annoyed with the childish behavior of two of the strongest shinigami in the room.

oOooOooOo

"Damnit!" a woman snapped as the mirror before her shattered into a million tiny shards. "How did they catch on to me so quick!" She hopped off the bench she was currently standing on and stormed over to her desk. "Keji, Pick me up Now!" she demanded.

A rather tall and slender pale skinned man picked up the petite frame of the woman and sat her on the chair.

"I have to get back and get what is rightfully mine" she mumbled to herself as she looked theourh her notes scanning them to find out where she went wrong.

* * *

TBC

End Notes: First I did say that this was an AU which means I will do what ever I wish. Second, I'd tell you more about the villan other than that little teaser bit but then I'd give away too much.

Also while I would have loved for this fic to just be all fluff, it would have annoyed me to no end and I would have stopped working on it. I have no idea how long this fic will be, but it's completion does depend on you the reader...you know..by clicking that little blue button on the bottom there.

Love and peace.


	6. Enter the Kurohasu

Author's note: Um...there is a touch of lime here, but just so I won't have to change the rating, I'm doing my best to keep it mild however if I get at least three reviews on this chapter I will post the full lemon version as a separate story

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach, but I do own Shiori, Nijiko, and the Kurohasu.

* * *

Act 2:  
Chapter 6: Enter the Kurohasu

It had been a while since all the other departed leaving only the tenth division captain and vice captain with the bubbly Orihime.

"Taicho, why didn't you tell them the rest of what Yamamoto-taicho told you. Why didn't you tell them about the escaped prisoners or the upsurge in Hollow activity?"

Hitsuguya quickly silenced his vice captain and glared at her with seriously frozen eyes. "Because right now there is no connection between the escapees, the sudden upsurge of hollow activity, and the recent attempts to access Sereitei."

"But, you have a feeling they all are connected some way, right Taicho?" Matsumoto replied in a serious manner.

The young white haired shinigami nodded and continued to think piecing together this new puzzle.

oOooOooOo

"Shiori..." Renji called out her name a little unnerved that she would just leave as he entered her apartment.

"Yes Renji I'm here no need to shout," she replied softly. Currently she was lounging in the main room dressed in a plain evening robe enjoying her favorite view looking out at the starry sky. "I forgot you still had my spare key," she sighed.

The crimson haired shinigami stepped further into the apartment walking over to the spot Shiori was currently lounging. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

"I've intruded in on your life enough, I felt that I should leave" Shiori sighed softly as she kept her gaze on the starry sky.

He frowned and stepped in front of her blocking her view and knelt in front of her looking directly into her fiery lavender eyes. "And who are you to make that decision?" his lips curved in a frown.

Shiori sighed softly and sat up completely looking the crimson haired shinigami in the eyes. "Let's face it, there are feelings burning between the both of us, but duty must always come first. There's something big coming this way soon and it would be best if we went our separate ways."

"Who in the hell do you think you are making that decision for me!" Renji snapped softly. He grasped her shoulders and pulled her close, their lips a hair's breath apart. "You're right though, there are feeling burning between us but I am not going to just ignore them."

Shiori was about to protest but when she opened her mouth, Renji quickly made his move kissing her in a very passionate manner. He moaned softly tasting sweet plum on her lips and pulled her closer to his body deepening their kiss.

Gravity grabbing the two, they both fell back against the large cushion as they continued their passionate kissing, his hands caressing her body over the silky material

oOooOo

Renji slowly opened his eyes and moaned softly cuddling close to Shiori. He lightly kissed the back of her neck relaxing within the quiet moment. Just as he made himself comfortable there next to her, his cellphone began beeping. Annoyed with the small device, and afraid it would wake his sleeping lover, Renji quickly grabbed the beeping device and saw that there were not one but ten different Hollow attacks in various areas of the town.

"Shit!"

Startled from a comforting sleep, Shiori sat up on the futon covering her bare chest and glanced sleepily at Renji. Before she could even think to ask what was going on, she instantly sensed a Hollow near by. "How many are there?" she asked.

"Ten."

Shiori smiled at Renji fingering the star charm she wore. "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go," she smiled.

oOooOooOo

"Where in the hell are they coming from!" Ichigo snapped as he slice through two more Hollows destroying them instantly. "Where the hell is Renji!"

"He may be taking care of the Hollows that appeared in another part of town" Rukia said as she finished off the last of the hollows.

Rukia checked her radar on her cellphone looking for Renji's reiatsu and gasped terrified for her friend. "We gotta get over there. There are like twenty hollows around him...and a strange reiatsu I have never seen before."

Ichigo nodded knowing what Rukia wanted to do and picked her up. "Point the way!"

oOo

"What the Hell! I thought you said there were only ten of them!" Shiori now in her shinigami form Stared at the group of twenty hollows in the area causing random damage. "Strike Shinkutentou!" she called out as she unsheathed her znapakuto. The simple looking katana transformed into a long handled reverse blade katana that glowed a soft purple.

Renji himself grinned as he leapt in to the fray easily eliminated several of the Hollows. "So did I!" he replied as his zanpakuto flew cutting through six more Hollows in one swing

Working together the two made short work of the group of Hollows even the ones that would just suddenly appear during battle.

"There's Renji!" Ichigo pointed out the red haired shinigami. "But who is that with him?" He and Rukia both landed on a nearby roof watching as Renji and Shiori both made easy work of the Hollows.

"Looks like he didn't need our help after all," Ichigo smirked landing next to Renji and Shiori.

"Aren't you the girl from a month ago?" Rukia asked looking at Shiori not recognizing her.

Shiori smiled and waived at Rukia. "Hi, I'd love to make time for idle chit-chat, but I sense danger coming."

No sooner than she said that, two Menos Grande appeared in their location. Shiori charged towards one of the Menos while Ichigo took care of the other.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ichigo snapped after defeating the Menos.

"Oh bravo," a woman's voice chimed in along with a slow sarcastic clap.

The four shinigami looked around for the source of the voice. Their gaze fell upon a partially obscured figure in the shadows of a nearby alley. "Who are you!" Rukia demanded resting her hand on the hilt of her zanpakuto.

The figure, a tall lanky man with long blue hair pulled into a low ponytail and dressed in a black suit carrying a child like figure dressed in a black and white wa-loli style kimono stepped from the shadow. "Kenji, down." the child like woman ordered.

The tall man did as he was ordered setting the young woman down on the ground. The childlike woman smirked wickedly baring fanged teeth. "I know what you are thinking. You all are thinking who is she and how can she see us?" the wicked smile remained on her face as she took a step closer to the four shinigami. "Well I'll tell you. My name is Nijiko"

"Do you have something to do with all these Hollows," Rukia demanded keeping her hand firmly on the hilt of her sword.

"Of course I do," Nijiko replied in a chipper tone. "And might I say it was very entertaining watching all of you take care of the hundreds of Hollow's I've set loose over the town. But now I am bored so I figure I'll leave my message and go home to rest."

Ichigo glared at Nijiko with a scowl and drew Zangetsu. "Who in the hell are you and what are you up to!"

Nijiko rolled her eyes and sighed annoyed at Ichigo. "Moron...were you not listening. I said my name is Nijiko and you cut me off before I got to stating my purpose now Zip it!" she made a zipping gesture with her fingers.

To the shock of the others around, Ichigo's lips actually sealed shut

"Now if there will be no further interruptions, deliver this message to Soul Society" Nijiko pulled a small kunai from a hidden pocket in the over sized bow of her obi with a letter folded and tied to the handle. The wicked glare returned as she flung the blade in their general direction.

Seeing that the blade was headed directly for Shiori, Renji quickly pulled her close to his body pulling her out of the way of the kunai which ended up embedding itself in the wall next to them.

Rukia pulled the kunal out of the wall and turned back to the direction of the childlike woman and the pale man only to find they had disappeared. "We should get the others together."

"Agreed. Tell everyone to meet at Urahara's place," Ichigo said able to speak since Nijiko's spell broke when she left. He quickly left to inform the others about the meeting at Urahara's shop leaving Rukia alone with Renji and Shiori.

The short dark haired shinigami turned to face the other to and was about to say something when she caught a sight of a scene that reminded her of her early days in the thirteenth division. Not wanting to disturb them, Rukia silently left to head for Urahara's place. However before she left the scene she took a picture of Shiori with the camera function on her cellphone and sent a request back to Soul Society inquiring about her identity.

"I should head back to the apartment," Shiori sighed softly. "I don't think they would welcome me in their group."

"Will you stop that!" Renji said in a firm tone. "Don't worry about the others, right now we need to worry about this new threat...if you can call her that. Now where is that fire I saw in you earlier?"

Shiori looked up directly into Renji's eyes with a determined glare and nodded her head. "Sorry for..."

"Don't apologize, just continue to build that inner strength!" Renji snapped pulling her into a tight embrace. "Now where is that determined spark you found?"

Shiori looked directly at Renji with a stern expression on her face. With a nod and a smile, she leapt to the roof of a nearby building and quickly ran to Urahara's.

oOooOooOo

"Why are we all here?" Hitsuguya grumbled nursing an injured arm from battling two of the large groups of Hollows.

Rukia placed the kunai on the table. "We may have found the source of all the Hollow attacks."

Matsumoto grabbed the note off of the kunai and read it aloud.

"To my dear local Shinigami, consider this letter a declaration of war. We are the Kurohasu. We call ourselves that for the fact we at some point in our lives we were marked to die by execution at the hands of our own for crimes we did not commit. We fled and hid under your noses for years and now we've grown tired of it. It is our goal to destroy the unjust system that is known as the Gotei 13. Don't think we'll make it so easy to stop our plans by us telling you how we intend to destroy you, just know that we will. Love and kisses, Nijiko Kenakura"

"Wait that little midgit chick is the leader?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"You saw this Nijiko person?"

Rukia, Ichigo, and Renji all nodded their heads. "The thing is she was very cryptic and said she was growing bored with baiting Hollows here and watching us destroy them. She then threw that kunai and disappeared. " Rukia piped up.

Hitsuguya sighed and took a thoughtful pose. "I'm going to go back and do and look in the records to see if there is some mention of this Nijiko person. From the cryptic nature it sounds like she used to be a shinigami."

"So the rest of us just sit here and wait I take it." Ichigo sighed annoyed.

oOoOo

As Shiori sat listening to Matsumoto reading the letter, she could suddenly hear Nijiko voice. Her eyes took on a glazed appearance as she felt herself drift into another reality and her vision grew dark. She no longer was sitting next to Renji at Urahara's place but rather in a dark void.

"Took you long enough to get here," Nijiko chided. "You know why I have contacted you, right?"

"I don't care why, but I would like it if you got out of my head."

Nijiko shrugged and started to walk away into the darkness. "Fine, suit yourself but don't think lover boy there will be around for long. When he does turn on you, we'll always be here for you."

oOooOooOo

"So, oh great leader, how exactly do you plan to take over and destroy Soul Society?" a rather shapely woman with shoulder length aqua hair and wearing a black duster and hakima with white tank top spoke up. "We can't even make a solid fucking door into Seireitei yet you're planning to get into Soul Society and eliminate the Gotei 13."

Nijiko growled softly and crossed her arms looking at the woman who would dare speak against her. "Midori, no one asked for your opinion."

The woman now known as Midori rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall. "Truth is you can't do shit till you get Shiori to join us because you need her reiatsu to open the gate since she is near captain level but you're having a hard time getting her since she is screwing that hot red head."

Nijiko pulled a kunai from the hidden pocket and threw it at the tall woman. "It's not just that, but she bares the same mark as we do."

oOooOooOo

"..ri...ori...Shiori!" Renji called her name over and over trying to get her attention. "Oi Shiori-chan, are you still here with us?"

"Yeah, sorry," she apologized slowly coming out of the dark haze.

"Since there is nothing else we can do except fight off the Hollows, everyone is heading off now so are you ready to head home?"

Shiori smiled and nodded following Renji. As the two of them walked, Renji's cellphone chirruped. Instantly he regretted getting the newly upgraded phones with caller I.D. As he saw it was a call he could not ignore.

"_Vice Captain Sixth Division, Abari Renji. You are ordered to return to Soul Society with the fugitive Mizuhana Shiori and hold her until her execution. You have twenty four hours to comply or you will be held for treason."_

Before Renji could even open his mouth to dispute his new orders the call disconnected. His dark brown eyes locked on short brown skinned woman walking with him as a deep frown touched his lips. _'She can't be marked for death!'_

* * *

TBC

Phew! This chapter was a bit of a doozy because of that lil lemon scene I cut. Sorry but I want to keep this story with a T rating. I also know a lot of you are thinking why in the hell is she introducing villians now? Well it's just the way I am...Please keep reading and reviewing!!! I promise to put up the lemon scene if enough people review.


	7. For Love or Honor

Authors notes: This chapter is dedicated to KaitouTenshi for if it weren't for her reviews I would have given up on this fic a long time ago.

Disclaimer: I Do not own Bleach...you get the drift by now.

* * *

Chapter 7: For Love or Honor 

"I'm going to take a bath," Shiori sighed softly as she entered the apartment. Renji sat down at the table looking at the cellphone thinking of the call. "She can't be marked for death," he murmured softly to himself. _"I've seen her naked but I did not see the mark'_ he thought silently to himself.

Wanting to see for himself, Renji too decided he needed a bath and headed into the bathroom behind Shiori.

A deep blush touched her cheeks as she continued cleansing her body trying to maintain her modesty around Renji. "Hmm? Decided to join me?"

As he undressed and put his clothes in the wash, Renji carefully scanned every inch of exposed flesh until he found what he was looking for. On the back of Shiori's right shoulder, was a tattoo of a black lotus flower. "No," he murmured and backed away. "First Rukia now you!" He grabbed his sleeping yukata off the clean pile of clothes and stormed out of the room.

Confused by his outburst, Shiori stood up and turned to face him but as she did she froze spotting the source of his outburst in the mirror and softly cursed. "Renji Wait! I can explain!"

"Explain what? That you are marked for death! When the hell were you going to tell me?" he snapped angry.

Shiori placed her hands on his forearm and looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Renji, Please listen..."

Angrily he shook her hand off his arm taking her in his grasp hugging her close"Why didn't you tell me the entire truth?"

"Would you have helped me or killed me on the spot if you knew the truth?" she replied softly to his question. "I know how men like you are. You're bound by honor and when ordered to do something, you'll do it."

"What the hell kind of question is that? I would have helped you!"

"Liar." she held up two fingers that she had secretly been holding on one of his pulse points.

Renji sighed still holding Shiori in a close embrace. "You know, I don't know what I am going to do but I am going to do something and there isn't much time to come up with an answer. But I do know I am not going to let them execute you!" He lightly kissed her forehead. "I won't let you die!" he whispered directly in her ear.

_' I wish I could believe you Renji-kun,'_ she thought to herself as she also remebered Nijiko's comments earlier. _'I Do believe you Renji-kun'_

"We should just enjoy the time we have left together," Shiori whispered softly accepting the fact that her time is running out. Fighting back her tears, the brown skinned woman stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close for a passionate kiss.

oOooOooOo

Rukia sat on the edge of Ichigo's bed as a cold shiver traveled down her spine.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked noticing the petite girl trembling. "More Hollows?"

She shook her head and gave Ichigo a concerned look. "Renji's upset about something. Don't you sense his reiatsu going crazy?"

Ichigo looked up from his homework, his scowl deeper than usual as he looked out the window. "I sense it, but if there are no Hollows around, then it's not my business why he's upset."

Rukia frowned and opened the window. "Well he is my closest friend and I am going to check on him." So he would not detect her, Rukia hid her reiatsu while allowing Renji's to lead her to where he was. Silently she landed on the terrace just outside of Shiori's apartment and peeked into the dimly lit main room where she saw Renji sitting holding the girl she vaguely remembered in his arms. A;though he seemed calm now, Rukia decided to stick around for a moment to see if she could get some information on why Renji was upset and who the girl was.

oOo

They sat lounging against a small pile of floor cushions, Shiori rested her head against Renji's chest and a throw blanket wrapped carefully around their bodies. "What are we going to do?" she asked softly.

"I don't know yet," he whispered softly. His arm slowly wrapped around her waist pulling her closer not wanting to let her go. A long peaceful silence built up between the two broken a moment later by Renji "Even if I have to take you to the ends of the earth, I will protect you." His mind ran a mile a minuet thinking about the current situation before them. _''I can't let you die'_ he thought to himself as he brushed a stray lock of ebony hair off her cheek. He smiled as Shiori sighed softly curling closer to his body drifting into a fitful sleep.

oOooOooOo

Nijiko smiled and leapt off her desk. "Hurry, I think we have a chance to get into Soul Society. Aoimi just told me that they are opening the gate tomorrow because Shiori has been captured and will be returned."

Midori and another fugitive Shinigami, Akaisu, glanced at their small leader with a raised eyebrow. "So we get to go have some fun on the other side?" Akaisu bubbled happily

"Bout time!" Midori grumbled.

oOooOooOo

"Shiro- Kun, here's that information you requested," Hinamori entered the tenth division office without knocking.

"How many times to I have to tell you it's Hitsuguya Taicho!" he snapped snatching the papers from her hands reading over the file.

"Any information yet Taicho?" Matsumoto asked as she entered Hitsuguya's office. Her usual carefree attitude absent.

The silver haired youth nodded and held up the report Hinamori just brought. "Kenakura Nijiko former fifth seat Lieutenant of the fifth division. She was stripped of her rank and found guilty of treason when she was accused of the poisoning of...Kuchiki Hisana." Matsumoto read over her captain's shoulder.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Hitsuguya wondered factoring in this new piece of the puzzle.

Matsumoto pointed to another paragraph on the file. "According to this, it said she was sentenced to death by then Vice Captain Mizuhana Kuromi. But..." Matsumoto sat down for a moment. "Taicho, this is really starting to get twisted. Mizuhana Kuromi disappeared after trying to defend her sister, Shiori from one of the noble houses."

"Disappeared as in poof, gone or dead under mysterious circumstances and the information buried?"

"Dead and buried," Ukitake spoke up from the doorway of Hitsugaya's office.

The sickly captain of the thirteenth division entered Hitsugaya's office and took a seat across from Matsumoto. "The Mizuhana sisters were the last members of a noble house that vanished when it's members began dying under mysterious circumstances." Ukitake began. "Shiori while mild mannered most of the time had a very nasty violent streak when provoked and because of her ultra violent tendencies, she was placed in the eleventh division. Obviously Kuromi was upset and went to work doing all she could to get her sister transferred to any other division that would take her. Unfortunately it was too late. Late one night a couple of Kenpachi's men, one of them being a highly seated noble, got drunk and tried to assault Shiori. Now she was already on edge from having just been released from the hospital for injuries but when they attacked and tried to rape her, she snapped and in a blind fury brutally murdered the noble and mortally wounded the other."

A frown touched both Hitsugaya and Matsumoto's faces as they processed the information they were hearing. "But according to this the charges were dropped since the murder was in self-defense."

Ukitake nodded his head slowly. "They were, eventually, however it was at the cost of her sister's life. Kuromi went to the old man directly to plead Shiori's case and he found in favor of Mizuhana's favor and called off the execution. However this message never reached sixth division headquarters because as she was on her way there, Kuromi was ambushed and murdered. Shiori however did escape and flee to the living world."

"That girl with Renji!" Matsumoto gasped in surprise to which Ukitake nodded.

oOooOooOo

Zero hour had come and now Renji found himself on the edge as he stood at the arranged meeting place where the gate to Soul Society would appear unaware of the several intrusions waiting and watching for the scene to play out.

"Renji-kun, I just want you to know that our short time together meant a whole lot to me and I will treasure it with what is left of my life." Shiori whispered softly as she stood next to Renji awaiting the gate.

Not given the chance to respond, several hell butterflies appeared as the doorway leading to Seireitei and Soul Society opened. However to the surprise of Renji and Shiori, Byakuya accompanied several other members of the sixth division stepped through the gate. "You've done well Abari, now step away" He ordered.

"But I was ordered to take her to Soul Society and..."

"Does it really matter where she dies? Now step away Abari or else I will have you brought up for insubordination." Byakuya gestured to the shinigami who accompanied him to surround Shiori pushing Renji away from her in the process. One shinigami bound her wrists behind her back then pushed her down into a kneeling position after he took her zanpakuto. Another Shinigami, this one wearing a slightly different uniform than the others considering it consisted of a black hood covering his face stepped forward with an ax.

oOo

"The door is open, should we make our move now?" Midori questioned anxious.

"In a minuet you twit. We need to make a distraction." Nijiko snapped.

"They seem pretty distracted to me" Akaisu sighed bored. "Why don't we just kill em all and be over with it?"

While Midori and Akaisu argued with each other, Nijiko reached into the hidden pocket pulling out a small candy-like object. She rolled her eyes at the arguing sisters. "Will you to please shut up before you give us away?"

The two women silenced their complaining, Nijiko crushed the candy in her hand letting the particles fly away into the air. "Kill two birds with one stone."

oOo

_'I can't let this happen!'_ Renji thought to himself as he rested his hand on his zanpakuto. To the crimson haired shinigami everything seemed to move in slow motion as his eyes followed the motion of the executioner's ax. He did not feel himself move as he flash stepped past the guards and then the sound of metal on metal as he suddenly appeared next to Shiori with Zabimaru drawn blocking the executioner's killing strike. "I'm sorry, Kuchiki Taicho, but can't let you execute her." He untied her hands and drew Shiori close to him.

Shocked at his actions, Kuchiki Byakuya drew his own zanpaktuo. "This is your only warning Abari, step away from the condemned."

Renji stood defiant against his captain full aware of the consequences and watched as Byakuya rested his hand on the hilt of Senbonzakura ready to draw her from her sheath when the sudden presence of multiple Hollows touched his senses. He as well as everybody else who could sense hem looked around and saw several large Hollows closing in on them.

Shiori gently pushed herself from Renji's embrace and leapt up into the air to see how many Hollows were surrounding them. When she landed next to Renji she looked directly at Byakuya with her determined, battle ready expression. "Kuchiki Taicho, I know you were looking forward to seeing me die, but right now we are completely surrounded by at least a hundred Hollows. If you spare my life, I'll personally surrender my life to you later on one condition."

Watching some of the other shinigami run off to battle the hollows that had gathered Byakuya looked back at Shiori surprised by her bravado. "What's the condition?"

"Do not punish Renji for defending me."

Hearing her statement, Renji looked at her surprised as did Byakuya. Shiori glanced back at Renji as a solitary tear ran down her cheek.

"Agreed," Byakuya said before reaching for his phone calling for more support.

oOooOooOo

Ichigo looked up at the sky as he sensed the enormous Hollow presence and quickly ran in towards the battle with Rukia quickly tailing behind him. As he ran he was joined by Sado, Ishida, and Orihime. No one had to ask because they all knew what was happening as they mentally prepared themselves for the battle ahead.

TBC

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I promise a good chapter next time. Also, counting the epilouge, there are only three chapter left. I am debating writing a sequel focused exclusively on Renji and Shiori's life after the end of this fic. comments? Ideas?? 


	8. Kiss me goodbye

Author's Notes: Okay just a heads up, I suck at battle scenes so don't expect an epic300 type battle here.

* * *

Chapter 8: Kiss Me Goodbye

Grateful for the fact that Byakuya was a reasonable man, Shiori grabbed her zanpakuto from the nameless shinigami holding it and ran to join in the fight. Before she could get too far, Renji grasped her arm pulling her back. "What in the hell do you think you are doing making a deal like that?"

Shiori paused for a moment keeping her gaze ahead of her on the awaiting battle. "I don't want you to ruin your career to protect me. I love you too much to do that to you." She glanced at him over her shoulder with a sad smile grateful her bangs where hiding her eyes. "At least pray I die in battle before Byakuya has the chance to kill me." Leaving no room to protest, Shiori quickly ran out into the battle.

oOo

"What the hell!" Ichigo exclaimed as he saw the massive group of Hollows on the field as he arrived.

"Well don't just stand there Ichigo! Destroy the Hollows!" Rukia snapped as she drew her zanpakuto joining in the fighting.

OoooOo

"Ukitake taicho, Hitsugaya taicho, an emergency call for support has just come from Kuchiki Taicho in the living world. Unohana Taicho has already sent medical relief." a messenger burst into the tenth division office.

Quickly Histugaya and Matsumoto ran off to the gate to enter the living world along with Ukitake and a few members of the fourth, tenth, and thirteenth divisions.

oOo

"Now we can run for the gate!" Nijiko said as she saw Byakuya, and the remaining few shinigami who were still there leave to help eliminate the mass of hollows.

Nijiko rode on Keji's shoulders as he ran keeping up speed with Akaisu and Midori despite his passenger. Just as the group was about to pass through the gate, they were stopped by Ukitake, Hitsugaya, and Matsumoto as well as a small group of shinigami

"Kenakura!" Hitsugaya growled seeing the childlike woman and instantly grabbed for his zanpakuto. Close the gate!" he ordered. "Don't let them through!"

Nijiko growled and leapt off of Keji's shoulder drawing a black tanto from the bow of her obi. A wicked grin spread across her face as she assessed the surprised looks on their faces.

"Now what Nijiko?" Midori growled at her short leader. "Fight or die?"

Not waiting for a response, Akaisu charged headlong towards Matsumoto drawing her zanpakuto but her attack was blocked by the buxom vice captain as their battle began

oOo

"Damnit these hollows seem stronger than usual!" Rukia snapped as she called out her zanpakuto cutting through another hollow.

"There's something not quite right about these particular Hollows," Ichigo commented as he watched Sado punch one directly in the head and it dissipated instantly. His sharp amber eyes scanned the scene for anything out of place. "They're a fucking distraction!" he snapped when he spotted Hitsugaya battling with Nijiko.

"Well it looks like they have them covered for now, we need to get rid of these Hollows." Rukia replied as she continued cutting down Hollows one by one.

oOo

Despite their tough talk, Midori and Akaisu were quickly taken down and captured by Matsumoto and Ukitake and escorted back to Soul Society by a small group of guards. Hitsugaya on the other hand was having a hard time in his battle with Nijiko. Despite her demure child-like size, she still proved formidable on the battle field. Her tanto, he discovered the hard way was in fact her zanpakuto which had to power to numb the body where it happened to cut and unfortunately she cut the young captain's right arm making it hard for him to wield his own zanpakuto.

"Scatter Senbonzakura!"Byakuya released his zanpakuto's shikai form when he saw Ichigo and the others had the hollows under control and Hitsugaya was having a hard time

A dead silence took over the makeshift battlefield as the dawn sun broke over the horizon as the brilliant dance of cherry blossoms surrounded the childlike woman. Nijiko watched with an almost morbid fascination the dance of the blossoms as they drew closer. A startling realization struck the childlike woman too late when she glanced towards Byakuya in time for the deadly blizzard of razer sharp petals surrounded her tiny body inflicting a great amount of fatal wounds eliminating the pint sized threat.

Renji helped a very mildly injured Shiori to her feet and they looked around watching the other shinigami help the injured back through the gate so they could be taken to the fourth division. Matsumoto and Ukitake helped Hitsugaya until it was only Byakuya along with Ichigo, Rukia and their friends standing around.

Somehow she managed to catch her breath looking around the park now void of any sign of hollows. "Is it over, Ren..." she began but was interrupted by a sudden burning pain in her chest.

Renji turned to face his lover to answer her but gasped in surprise instead as he saw his captain standing behind the brown skinned woman, his zanpakuto in it's katana form protruding through her chest. Enraged, he went for his own zanpakuto but froze when Byakuya shot him cold glare.

"It would be wise if you took your hand off your sword, Abari. I may be a man of honor but I will not tolerate any more insubordination. Especially from you."

Once again torn, Renji looked into Shiori's lavender eyes so full of pain and fear watching her lips slowly mouth out something.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia cried out witnessing her brother's actions. "Why!"

"She too was a fugitive and orders were to execute them on spot if they were found."

"But what about the other two you took back alive?" Ichigo demanded glaring at Byakuya. "Why didn't you kill them on the spot?"

"Believe me Kurosaki, they have been dealt with." he withdrew his sword from Shiori's body and shook off the blood before returning it to it's sheath.

Slowly she felt gravity pull her dying body to the ground, but Renji caught her before she collided with the soft bloody earth at her feet. "Renji Kun...arigatoo," she whispered softly with a smile on her lips before closing her eyes.

Rukia over to them only to have her path blocked by her brother. "Do Not Interfere Rukia" Byakuya commanded angrily.

The petite shinigami pushed past her brother to reach her childhood friend. _"Sorry Nii-sama, but Renji deserves to be happy."_ She placed her fingers on Shiori's neck, "She still has a pulse, though it's very weak. I'll try using a healing Kido" Rukia quickly administerd the spell which gave the rouge a chance.

"Is she still alive?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes, she is." Rukia replied taking in the expression of her friend's face.

"No thanks to you though," Renji murmured under his breath at the older Kuchiki.

Byakuya turned and opened the gate heading through himself. "Abari, you will bring the prisoner to the Sixth division holding cells and await further instructions." he ordered before heading through.the gate.

TBC

* * *

First I am sorry it took so long to do this chapter, I had a lot of other work to do this week I needed to get caught up on. Second, I am sorry if you found this chapter lacking compared to the others. I really suck at writing out battles. I can write just about anything else except for battles. Hell lemons are easier to write than battles!!! (to me anyway). Third, only two chapters (1+ epilogue) before I wrap up White Flowers. There truly will be a follow up to this fic but if I told you, it would ruin my surprise.

PS expect a bittersweet ending


	9. The Ultimate Price of Love

Eh not much to say here, there are a couple of F-bombs here.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Ultimate Price of Love

Everything hurt, her chest burned and felt as if it were on fire especially when she took a breath, her limbs felt like lead when she tried to move them, and her throat felt as if she had been in a dry hot sandy desert. All the pain she felt told her only one thing. She was still alive.

Slowly she opened her eyes to try and learn her whereabouts considering she already knew she was not at home or in a hospital back in the living world. She flinched slightly as she heard the sound of footsteps enter then leave the room as she continued to try to lift her head. "Where am I," she demanded, her voice a hoarse whisper.

Her rhetorical question was answered when the heard the sound of multiple footsteps and then the sound of a gate opening. _"I'm in the holding cell"_ she thought to herself.

"You're awake," Renji whispered softly as he took a seat next to her cot in the cell. "You've been unconscious for almost two weeks now. We thought you've finally given up."

"Byakuya kept his word?" Shiori wearily asked trying to avoid talking about herself..

Renji sat by her cot holding her hand and nodded. "Yeah, in fact the old man actually offered me a captain's position, though I don't know if I will take it."

"Abari Renji, you've worked so hard and come so far. You've earned this. What division were they going to give you? She asked smiling despite the pain she felt from the fatal blow Byakuya landed on her after the battle ended..

"I really wish you would let Unohana Taicho or at least someone from the fourth take a better look at those injuries." Renji sighed seeing through the mask she put up as he brushed his fingers through her bangs. He suppressed the thoughts of when he first brought her here, it was as if her body was trying to reject any treatments given to stabilize her life.

"Don't change the subject." she sighed. "Besides you already know my answer because you've asked me the same thing over and over. My life now lies in Kuchiki Taicho's hands. He'll more than likely try again since..."

Renji gently squeezed her hand fighting the anger slowly building within. "Why in the hell would you make such a deal anyway? I would have found a way to save you. I could have talked to the captain general on your behalf."

"And earn the resentment of your captain for going over his head!" Shiori winced painfully as she sat up on the cot, her hair hung loose of it's usual braided ponytail contrasting against the stark white of the prison yukata she currently wore. "I told you already I made that deal out of love. I don't want you to destroy your career because of me."

Moving to sit next to her on the cot, Renji took her in a tight hug mindful of her injuries. "You seem to not understand that I love you and I'm willing move Heaven, Hell, and Earth just to have you close."

Shocked at Renji's confession, Shiori timidly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her forehead against his. "I don't want to die, but I don't want you to suffer for my crimes."

"Let's run away together, we can go back to the living world and be together there."

"But then you'll become a fugitive for abandoning your position. I will not let you do that."

Renji just sat there holding her close wanting to make every moment he had with her last as long as it could unaware that their entire conversation had been heard.

"So have you decided what you are going to do? Kuchiki Taicho?" Ukitake asked the dour sixth division captain.

Byakuya glanced at the older captain and walked away back to his office where his sister and Ichigo awaited him. He raised an eyebrow taking in their appearances. Ichigo was dressed as usual when he was in Seireitei, in his shinigami robes, but he also bore a new captains robe baring the insignia of the fifth division and his sister bore the badge of a vice-captain.

"Nii-sama, you have to let her go." Rukia spoke up.

Bakuya growled completely annoyed with the fact that everyone involved has voiced their unwanted opinion to him about what should happen with the exception of the tenth division captain. "Enough!" the noble snapped. "I have already decided what is to happen to Mizuhana. However I am waiting on word from Yamamoto Taicho."

No sooner than it had escaped his lips, a hell butterfly fluttered in and landed on Byakuya relaying a message from the Captain-General.

"We are to report to Yamamoto Taicho's office immediately," he maintained his clipped tone as he rose from his desk and walked out of his office, all present there following him.

oOo

He had no idea how long he had been sitting there or when he shifted positions where he was he was leaning against the wall of the cell holding the woman he loved in his arms who had cried herself to sleep. Lazily Renji caressed the back of her neck in a soothing manner as he continued to weigh the numerous options which included just scooping up Shiori and running back to the living world. He knew there were millions of places he could take her considering he looked in the text books Rukia would often bring back with her.

His thoughts were interrupted with she sudden sound of the cell door sliding open and four guards entering. One guard roughly pulled Shiori from Renji's arms waking her in the process as they attached the restraints to the red collar around her neck and then shackled her hands in front of her.

"Hey you don't have to be so rough with her, she still is still injured!" Renji rose to his feet and snapped at the four guards.

None to gently, the front two guards yanked the leads on the collar forcing Shiori to walk behind them wincing as she limped. She winced again as they exited sixth division headquarters as the high sun blinded her slightly. She stopped for a moment and looked up at the sky only to be forcefully yanked again into motion. "Keep moving bitch or I'll do Kuchiki Taicho the favor of killing you." one of the guards behind her snapped using the sheathed tip of his zanpakuto to push her on.

Shiori cried out in pain as the sword came in direct contact with a wound on her leg that had not completely healed ans was extremely tender causing her to collapse.

"Get up you bitch!" the guard snapped kicking her in the ribs.

"ENOUGH!" Renji snapped punching the guard knocking him out. "Get the fuck away from her!" he knelt by her side and removed the collar and shackles then picked her up in his arms and started to run.

"Where do you think you are going?" Having known Renji for practically her whole life, Rukia had a suspicion that he would try to do something foolish and detoured from her brother and the others heading to the captain general's office. "You can't run and hide forever."

"The world is huge with billions of souls to hide among, I can mask my reiatsu as well as Shiori."

"But is this what she wants? To live on the run?"

Renji looked down at the brown skinned woman whimpering in pain. "No...she wouldn't like it. In fact she would probably hate me for it."

"For making her run?"

"No...for choosing her over my career." Renji sighed softly lowering his head, his lips absently brushed the top of her head. "She made a deal with your brother. If he did not take disciplinary actions against me, she would willingly surrender her life. I already missed out on my chance with you, Rukia. Shiori is my last chance at love and I refuse to let her go."

Rukia blinked understanding Renji's current feelings because she held the same for Ichigo. "I do understand your feelings, but don't run yet. See what Yamamoto Taicho says."

Renji sighed and turned heading for the Captain General's office with Shiori in his arms.

The old man tapped his walking stick on the floor to gain the attention of those gathered there to hear his decision. "It had come to my attention that several fugitive shinigami had escaped, supposedly plotted an siege on Soul Society, were captured and executed. I must say that while I am pleased that action was taken, I am displeased with the way this situation was handled." His gaze scanned all those present before falling back on Renji and Shiori.

Gingerly Shiori took a bowing position before the commander keeping her eyes to the ground and awaited his decision.

"Mizuhana Shiori, while you were acquitted of earlier charges, you still broke vital laws of Soul Society and the Goeti thirteen and for this the following disciplinary actions will be taken. For abandoning your division during dire times of emergency and gross insubordination you will be exiled to the living world for a term of one hundred and fifty years."

Byakuya bowed in respect to the captain general accepting the decision he levied and left considering his business with them complete.

"Yamamoto Taicho, about that captain's position... I've made my decision," Renji spoke up just as everyone else left Yamamoto's office. "Considering that Kurosaki is now a captain here, I request to be assigned to the living realm as shinigami representative."

Surprised by his actions, Yamamoto looked directly at Renji. "Are you sure this is what you want, Abari-san?" the old man questioned.

"Yamamoto Taicho, please I implore you don't let Renji take such a low position!" Shiori pleaded

"Yes this is what I want," Renji looked directly at Yamamoto with a serious expression.

Realizing what He was up to, the old man sighed and turned to look out the large window. "Granted, however you will be required to report in weekly."

"Thank you Taicho!" Renji bowed then picked up Shiori in his arms and left Soul Society.

oOooOooOo

A few weeks later:

"Shiori," Renji sighed softly as he walked up behind her on the terrace of their apartment and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing really." she sighed softly watching twilight colors take over the sky.

"Are you sure because you've been really quiet since we came back," He brushed his lips lightly against the side of her neck.

Shiori sighed softly leaning back against Renji relaxing against him. "Are you sure you want to stay here with me?"

Renji lightly nipped her ear causing the dark skinned woman to gasp in surprise. "For the millionth time, YES! I know you feel guilty about what happened, but I made the choice for myself."

"But..." Shiori started to protest but was quickly silenced when Renji turned her to face him and kissed her deeply on the lips. When they parted, he hugged her close to his body.

A relatively peaceful silence settled over them, the only sounds present being the gentle wind through nearby trees and the radio inside.

"Shio-chan, I want you to be my wife so say you will marry me, and yes I am sure about it" Renji spoke up breaking the silence.

Surprised by the statement, Shiori looked directly up at the crimson haired shinigami shocked. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't think of what to say so instead she nodded a yes and hugged him closely.

End...almost

* * *

A brief Note down here cause I didn't want to clutter the top too much. Anyway Byakuya isn't necessarily a big meanie, but he is bound to try to stick to following the rules since he broke them several times before and didn't want to do it again. 


	10. Epilogue: Azure Blue

Well here it is, the end of this story. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Yes, I am planning a sequel but it will focus mostly on Renji and Shiori so you've been warned. Anyway here ya go...

* * *

Epilogue: Azure Blue

_She found herself once again in the place she called the dream field. A land of perpetual night where the moon shone as bright as the sun. Raven locks danced on the light breeze mixed with silvery white petals from the blossoms that naturally bloomed in the field. _

"_So you made it back here, I'm glad...but at the same time disappointed." A woman almost identical in appearance spoke up. _

"_Why disappointed?"_

"_I was sure you would have died at Byakuya's hands."_

"_Well I thought YOU Were dead"_

"_That's what they wanted you and everyone else to believe. That I died while trying to save your ass you ungrateful bitch. We had to go into hiding"_

"_We?"Shiori raised an eyebrow. Just as she opened her mouth to ask another question, she found herself having a moment of deja vu as a sword was thrust through her abdomen._

"_Should I finish her off Kaa-sama?" a voice asked from behind her _

"_No, just hold her steady for me, my son." the woman smirked as she drew her own sword and plunged it into her heart. "Becuase you couldn't control your fucking temper, You got placed in a division full of thugs and because of this, MY life was ruined. So as payback, I'm going to destroy yours." the woman hissed softly as she snatched the blade violently from her chest staining the white flowers from the blood spray. _

"No!" Shiori's eyes flew open as she was startled from the disturbing dream by a loud clap of thunder.

"Shio-chan, what's the matter?" Renji murmured sleepily as he glanced at his newly wed wife.

Shiori quickly placed a gentle smile on her face and shook her head. "Hmm, it's nothing, love. Just a bad dream. She slipped from under the covers and went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea hoping it would calm her enough so she could go back to sleep.

With a warm mug of tea in her hands, she drifted over to the sliding glass door and looked out at the stormy night starting to relax. Her sight drifted to the corner of the block outside where she noticed two figures both holding black umbrellas. She was about to ignore their presence when she suddenly felt a familiar reiatsu, however she detected something strange about it. Shiori felt anger, malice, and other dark intentions radiating from that reiatsu as well.

oOo

Despite the storm, two figures clad from head to toe in black stood under umbrellas. Crimson lips curved forming a wicked smile as she stared directly at the apartment building. "I found you," she murmured glancing up at the dimly lit apartment

"Is this the place?" a young man asked.

"Yes, it is," the woman simply replied.

"What are you going to do Mother?" the young man asked.

"We're going to settle an old score with your dear aunt." she smirked as she turned and walked away from the building with the young man following behind her.

Not the End.

* * *

Okay I know I am wicked for ending this story this way, but darn it, I love cliffhangers. Plus it will push for the story's continuation. Anyway Thank you to everyone who read this fic and took the time to review. And keep your eyes out for the sequel entitled: Equal Hearts 


End file.
